The Huntress
by TinyBookNerd
Summary: Loki meets a girl who changes the course of events
1. Chapter 1

Aeris, was a young girl with silver hair and pale skin. She was only a youngling when her father sent her off to get married to Evener- who was twice her age she. She was scared… At first. Slowly she learned to love him and they were blessed with a child, a baby girl with who was the perfect mix of her father and her mother. She had pale skin and silver hair but her eyes were the colour of the bluest skies. Her parents named her Cecilia. For a while, they lived happily for a while when Aeris got pregnant with another child. She gave birth to another daughter. They called her Dannis and that's when the family broke.

Cecilia developed an interest in hunting, fighting and reading. She preferred staying outside in the sun rather than learning to knit and how to cook etc. her father loved her for it. Dannis on the other hand was the perfect girl. She was the exact opposite of Cecilia and her mother doted on her. Dannis and Cecilia were opposites and they hated each other. When Evener died, it fell upon Cecilia to feed the family while her mother did what she could to earn money. At the age of 15 Cecilia had become the provider of the house. Her mother still loved Dannis more. How a mother could choose between her children she had no idea. But still, she fed and clothed the family who didn't even love her. One day she had a particularly nasty fight with her sister and mother, and she ran away to a meadow where she would spend most of her time reading. She kept thinking of the fight which had happened

'Nobody will marry you if you keep hunting and acting like a man.' Her mother had said

No one will love you sweet sister, love only happens to those worthy of it not to ugly girls who rather be men' Dannis had followed up.

'You will die alone if you keep this up' her mother said.

'I hate my family' she thought. 'I hate them.' She whispered. 'I hate them.' She said, raising her voice... He found herself repeating the phrase again and again till she was shouting.

'Does that make you feel better?' a long drawling voice asked.

She turned around to face a tall slender man. He had dark hair and a pale face. He had an irritating smirk plastered on his face.

'You really shouldn't eavesdrop...' She replied

'But darling this wasn't eavesdropping, I came here to read and you were screaming, I simply came to put a stop to it.' He replied with a smirk.

'This is my spot' she said stupidly.

A look of surprise flashed on his face but it was just for a second, the arrogant smirk came back.

'Darling, everything over here is mine… Also, as far as I know this place was abandoned after the owner died or something' he said.

Wait. What?

'What do you mean you own this land?' She asked

'I am Prince Loki Odinson darling' he replied with a smirk

Oh.

'Well, your majesty I hope I did not disturb you with incessant shouting. However that dead owner happens to be my father and since I'm his eldest that makes me the owner of this land.' She responded. This time however, she was the one with the smirk and he was the astonished one.

'My Lady, may I request your permission to sit in this wonderful meadow of yours and read my book in peace?' he said with a mock bow.

She laughed.

'Yes Your Royal Highness, you may' she answered with a smile.

He sat down in the middle of the browning field and she sat next to him. She took out her book (it was a book from Midgard). Loki looked at her book with a strange curiosity.

'Never seen a Midgardian book before?' She asked teasingly.

'Of course I have... that happens to be my favourite author in fact. You read Shakespeare?' he replied

'He has a way with words' she said.

He put down his book. They ended talking for hours. Mainly about books. He recommended a book to her and she did the same. They talked about our favourite plays. His favourite play is Macbeth and his least favourite is Romeo and Juliet. Understandably. He seemed to be the only one who actually understood the play and its meaning. He was also probably the only one had even heard his name in Asgard. It was getting dark now and she had to go back to the Helheim called Home.

'You know,' Loki started 'I just realised that I don't even know your name.'

'Next time Your Majesty' she replied smirking. She picked up her book and her bow and arrow and left the meadow, leaving the young prince dumbfounded


	2. Chapter 2

Loki opened his eyes the next day to the tantrum of Thor. He got dressed quickly and then went out. He was having an argument with Sif. It was something about which weapon was better. Thor of course said Mjolinir and Sif said spear. 'The best weapon depends on the user' he thought. He left the arena. His thoughts wandered off to the girl he had met the day before. She was definitely the first person in Asgard to know about Shakespeare. True, he was a midgardian, he had a way with words. The girl was... Something. She was not like the girls he had met in Asgard. 'I'll go and sit in her spot again. She might come again' he thought.

The day went on and on. The same as usual. He would go for his lessons with his father, the. His magic lessons with his mother and then spent some time in the library or in the Arena. He hated the arena. He was not like the others. He was fit of course, he was a prince after all. He had what people would call lean muscle. He was not bad at fighting he was as almost as good as Thor. He preferred using magic compared to brute strength. He always felt different because of this.

Soon enough it was time to go to the meadow. He went there and sat down. He took out this book from the library about 'dangerous but good magic' he started to read it when the girl from the day before came in view. If she was surprised she didn't show it. She smirked and bowed down 'To what do I owe this pleasure My Prince?' Without looking at her he said ' I was bored.' She look at him and he saw a bit of mischief in her eyes. She suddenly fell to the ground and yelled' OH! I've been turned from an independent woman to the prince's way of doing away with boredom! I'm ashamed of myself!' She cried in fake agony. Loki laughed at her antics. 'I still don't know your name' he said. He had been wondering about this girl since yesterday and he had no idea of her name or her story. She laughed and said ' Patience grasshopper! I'll tell you all in good time!' Loki just pouted in return. 'So… who were you fake screaming at yesterday?' He asked. Her face became dark. 'My mother and my sister' he was a bit surprised. Mother and Sister? He could understand her but he wasn't sure where she was coming from. She chuckled at his confused expression. 'Once my father died, my mother started showing her problem with me having a bow and arrow and basically not being proper so she and my sister just try to throw that in my face all the time. It's bloody annoying but I deal with it.' She said.

Loki nodded his head in understanding. 'My brother is going to be king. Don't get me wrong I love Thor but he's an oaf and doesn't think with his brain. He would be a horrible king. And yet, everybody prefers him.' He replied bitterly.

She chucked and said ' two outcasts! Perfect!' They talked for a while and she told him how her sister was to be married to warrior even though she's younger and he told her about how Thor was to be king even though he's an idiot. She laughed at that. She looked at him bitterly and said 'at least your family loves you, mine wishes that I was dead.'

Out of nowhere he asked her 'do you want to join the warriors?' She looked shocked. He smirked at that. 'Me? A warrior? You think I could do that?'she asked with the confused expression still on her face. 'You hunt animals right? With a bit more refining you could become a great warrior!' I replied. She took some time but hesitantly she said 'okay, yes, I'll be honoured!' Loki smiled. A real genuine smile. Her eyes went to the sky and she saw that it was dark. She suddenly leaped up and said ' I must leave, thank you Loki!' She hugged him and whispered 'its Cecilia' in his ear and ran away, leaving him stunned. Again.


End file.
